Soulmate
by okamiyurei25
Summary: Summary: After there trip inside the Haunted House Lambo felt something strange like there was someone or something was watching his every move and the weird dream his having.


Title: Soulmate

Summary: After there trip inside the Haunted House Lambo felt something strange like there was someone or something was watching his every move and the weird dream his having.

Pairing: RL/RebornLambo

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! The ghost names that I am going to use were random.

Author Note: It was set on the Future so Lambo is 15 years old and Reborn is in adult form. It was also part of my first story "Ryuutsuki". Reborn and Lambo is a bit OCC.

Chapter 1

_Amidst of the raining night sky two figure was standing on the balcony of Vongola Headquarter for more than 5 minute already not caring if the rain fall on them socking them to the bone and also there clothes._

_"Speak up stupid cow." The man harshly said glaring under his fedora he was annoyed that his Armani suit was being ruin by the rain and the brat as the gut to ask him on this kind of weather and purposely stand there not saying any word. _

_"I… I" The other man or more like teen begin trying to speak the word was stock on his throat not wanting to be spoken out loud. He tries again clearing his throat. "I just want to say that I Love You Reborn." He manages to chock out the word he close his mouth again waiting for the obvious rejection that will come._

_Reborn snort at the teen. "Is that all. You waste my time and ruin my suit to only confess. Will I'm not interested and am already going to marry Bianchi." He just turn around and walk away leaving behind the teen._

_Lambo just watch the retracting back of Reborn. "I know." He only replied in pain whisper he smile sadly the rain mask his tears he stood there crying silently not caring about the heavy rain that pouring on his whole being he warmly accept the comfort the rain was giving him wishing that it wash away the pain and the feeling of his slowly breaking heart hoping that it also let him forget his feeling for the man he love since he was 10 years old. "Yare yare how unlucky. Falling in love and being rejected by my rival and first love." _

It's been two month since the unfortunate event of his life has pass everyone was busy preferring for the up-coming wedding that will take place in four months. Will not everyone it was the girls and couple-to-be –Lambo mentally spat at the latter- Ryohei and Gokudera were still on a mission they will arrive a day before the actual wedding same goes for Makuro. Tsuna was confine on his office signing paper work. Lambo can not help but sigh he think the only lucky ones was Yamamoto and Hibari the two was taking a vacation in Japan visiting Yamamoto's father who was waiting to meet the new addition of there family. Hibari give birth 4 month ago to a healthy beautiful baby boy that they name Ryuutsuki. He can not help but smile in remembering he totally love the kid even though the kid was carbon copy of Hibari he also get some trade from Yamamoto like the Rain Guardian brown eyes and sunny attitude for him Ryuutsuki was the perfect mix of his parent.

Really Lambo was amaze by the kid if he get annoy or being interrupted on his nap the kid will glare then he will make a noise of irritation in that exact moment he will look like baby Hibari but if he was happy and if he want something he will start to pout he will look at you directly in the eyes with his big watery eyes that no one can say no to and that was the Yamamoto trade come out.

Lambo's musing was interrupted by someone calling his name he sighs so much for having a nice day. He only open his eye when the foot step stop next to him.

"What?" He begin when he see the other was glaring at him.

Snorting in amusement she plop down next to him. "Well mister I was just searching for you for ages."

"And pray tell why." Lambo just lazy inquire closing his eye again preferring to take a nap only to open again when his companion mumble lowly but he manage to hear it. "E-Excuse me."

Ipin sigh. "I said I want you to accompany me later when I go and explore the Haunted House that was located some miles away." She explains now loud and clear for Lambo to hear.

Lambo set himself in sitting position narrowing his eye. "And why do you have the urge to go there?"

Ipin tilt her head slightly before answering. "Because."

"That's not an answer. I know there's another reason spill it out."

"Come on Lambo am telling you the truth. I just want to look at it. The place was the main topic in our school since the last of October is today they say that they saw the ghost of a beautiful women in the second floor room standing near a window like she was looking outside then boom she disappear in there sight right on there very eyes just like that." Ipin enthusiastically explain.

"You know Ipin." Lambo carefully said he flinch slightly when she looks at him expectedly nodding at him to continuo. "They only talk about it to scare other people since its Halloween Day they invent story about ghost or other mambo jumbo. There's nothing sought as ghost its just fragment of there wild imagination trying to scare there on self so you should not believe them."

Ipin roll her eyes in exasperation. "Even if it's real or not I still want to check it out."

"Yare yare that place can be dangerous you know."

"How so?" She sarcastically inquires.

Lambo look at her like she grown another head. "Because miss explorer it's old surely that place can be easily demolish just one gust of wind or maybe one tap of a finger."

"Don't be exaggerated. Of course the place was old what do you expect no one in there right mind will be willing to live in a Haunted house. If you worry about the house being destroyed you don't have to even if its old the house was certainly build in strong material." She said reassuringly.

"And you know it because?"

"Oh am glad you ask." Ipin delve at her pocket for something when he emerge her hand again she hand the picture to Lambo who take it wordlessly he flip the photo to see what its about only to look at a house or more like a mansion that was surrounded by trees and tall weed it was taken by night judging by the moonlight illuminating the place. The outside wall was painted by black paint and some window was already broken and torn curtain its only light was the moon there's also birds in the background in short it look eerie. His observation was cut of when he heard her voice again. "Someone gave it to me when I ask about the Haunted House they were talking about and she eagerly tell me the whole story about it." She turns to Lambo and snatch the picture in his hand she point the second floor window that the camera had been align and he obediently look at the said window. "Can you see something in the window?"

Lambo grab the photo and look closely at the window trying to see what she was talking about. When he did see something or more like someone Lambo can not help but pale and feel the chill that crawl up his back. In the photo was a figure peering down in the window as if it was looking at the person that was taking the photo.

Seeing his reaction Ipin begin to speak again. "You see it to right that's the reason I want to check it out I was curious about it."

Clearing his throat to get rid of the sudden block on it he look at her with serous expression. "Ipin did you stop and think for awhile or ask yourself that maybe just _maybe_ someone was pretending to be a ghost. You know they can easily stage this it could be one of her friend that is standing there or a manikin or it was the curtain accidentally creating the figure you can never tell particularly the place is already ravage."

"I know that beside its not the house that we are visiting it was the ghost."

"The ghost? Ipin the ghost are you an idiot?"

"Hey."

Lambo just ignoring the girl protest. "Can you tell me if the ghost is good or bad?"

"No bu-"

"See you are not sure either you're just putting yourself in danger in this crazy ghost hunting."

"Will you trust me with this? I promise were going to just take a little peek then if there is no ghost were going straight back home without so much as protest. Please?" She pleads trying to make him agreed.

"No." Lambo look at her. "And that's final. And there's no such thing as ghost." He said afterthought.

"Then why you are suddenly get tense and pale when you saw the figure." She said indifferently while narrow her eyes trying to catch him of guard.

Not answering her Lambo stood up to leave her not wanting to continuo the conversion anymore only to be stop in mid step he glare at her. "What did you say?"

Standing up also to look at him in the eyes she bravely repeats the word. "You're scared."

"And pray tell how you can deduct something like that miss detective." Lambo sarcastically retorted.

"When you turn pale?"

"I'm not pale."

"When you get all stiff?"

"I'm just move."

"Are you going to do something today?"

Lambo pause for a second looking at Ipin grinning face. If he answer 'No' she will going to harass him for sure but if 'Yes' she will going to take in another way saying that he agreed in going. Really Ipin mind was a wonder. He settles in answering in another question. "And why do you want to know?"

Ignoring his question she grins wider. "Are you scared?"

"Are _you_ supposed to be?"

"I thought there's no such thing as ghost?"

Ah touché. Ipin got him now. Lambo press his lips tightly not answering.

"Accompany me?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

She sigh 'Oh will I need my ace now.' "Ha Lambo-san was a scared baby." She tauntingly said smirk on her face.

That's the last straw. "AM NOT SCARED." He bellow panting with the sudden out burst his face was red in angry he glare at her.

Ipin just arrogantly smirk at him not at all affected by the glare she said nothing waiting for the other to sink the word that he said.

"I Hate You." He muttered angrily he cross his arm on his chest then pout childishly.

Ipin just grin at him. "Oh Lambo I Love You too." She laugh when he snort. "Now here's how we do it."

Lambo cut her of before she can go on in details. "I did _not _agree to come."

She just waves him of much to his annoyance. "Oh shush you. It already establish that you going with me. You're not going to leave a lady in the middle of nowhere. Are you?"

"Yes if the lady _was_ you." He jab.

"Aww Lambo you hurt my feeling really you did." She said mockingly.

"I don't care."

"Now listen don't interrupt me anymore. Were going to snick out when everyone was sleeping let say 11."

"You want to snick out before midnight. Are you crazy? Why not just pretend to join the treat or trick than to snick out."

"Will we can do that." Ipin thought for a moment making Lambo facepalm. "But if we do we need to dress up for the occasion. Are you willing to dress up?"

Lambo give up waving his hand signaling Ipin to continuo her crazy antics. She beams at him then continuo on and on. 'What did I get myself into?' Lambo can not help but thought he watch her bubbly about something or another. 'Oh will it will not hurt to try for sometime I just going with the flow.'

"Why are we here again?" Lambo ask while looking at his surrounding trees, tall grass that already reach there knees, eerie house/mansion with sound of flying bird, cold breeze and moon light as the background. Yap Lambo nod his head in self reassurance they are in front of the said Haunted house they unfortunately accomplish in sneaking outside without the other knowing they arrive in the place quarter to 12 midnight he look beside him his companion just roll her eyes at his question they each hold flashlight helping them to see there path. Thankfully there is a path that leads to the house indicating that someone was visiting it or it was always popular since there's no grass growing on it.

"Oh shush don't be such a puss were already here so might as will look it up." Ipin walk faster so the other couldn't say another word. They didn't notice the figure watching them at the window.

Ipin only peeks at her companion when she reaches the front door free hand on the handle. "Ready for the night of fright." Lambo just look at her indifferently that she easily brush of she shrug him inside when she open the door.

Looking around it seems the other part of the house was murky but thankfully not dark enough they can still make out the objects inside. "Wow talk about horror film setting." Ipin blurted out looking around with interest Lambo next to her.

The place was wreck the dust was everywhere the ceiling and the chandelier in it was full of cow web. They move further into the once looking living room in the middle of the room was a single long sofa it seems like some stray cat had use it as scratch pad because of its state it was accompany by destroy table. Looking were the sofa was facing in far right was the fireplace that also full of cow web. The wall was painted in brown or pale? -Lambo can't tell- it also decorated with painting but sadly it was cover by dirt but Lambo can somehow tell that it was someone photo base on the blurry outline. Now for the next site the far left were the window was residing the curtain was already rip in the middle the window was demolish it glass was scattered on the floor as if someone just use it as entrance. Thankfully there's no snake.

Silent befall between them before Lambo decided to speak again.

"Are we done yet?" He said lazily.

"Oh come on just lit up a little will yah. You're no fun."

"I have been told."

"And really we just get here might as will enjoy it and savor the moment while were here and were not going anywhere. We still need to finish our main purpose."

"And my I ask what is it?"

Ipin sigh in frustration she looks at Lambo intensely. "Lambo we agreed to look at the second floor and search the place the woman was residing. Did you forget it already?"

"No but will you hurry up then. I want to sleep already." To emphasis his word he yawn loudly.

"Yah yah hold your horses. Really am beginning to think that you just want to get out of here cause your scared." She started to walk toward the stair that leads to the second floor.

Lambo glare at her he walk next to her. "I'm not." He grumpily replied.

"Denial~" She said in sing song tone. "Ouch why did you do that?" Ipin squeak when Lambo intentionally bump her shoulder.

Lambo ignore her walking to the near door he look at her silently asking Ipin catching the question nod her head stopping next to him. They both swallow before Lambo slowly open the door flinching when the door creak they walk slowly while looking at the room.

Lambo release a sigh of relief when there is no ghost occupying the room he turn to Ipin smugly. "See told you so there is no sought thing as ghost."

"But." Ipin disappointedly look around again trying to find the said ghost sadly all she see was old bed, drawer, painting and cow web nothing else.

"No but Ipin I fulfill your request now we shall go." Lambo put his hand on her shoulder helping her to turn around he halt his movement when he felt the room become cold and his companion horrified face. Worried he shakes her lightly. "Ipin? Hey Ipin snap out of it. Yare yare I told you we shouldn't come here."

Ipin did not say anything she merely point something over his shoulder. Lambo nervously look behind him only to stagger backward beside Ipin. There standing next to the window was a women that look like as the same height as Ipin and slim with pale confliction, she have long straight black hair that reach her waist, she dress in white long gown with black vest and her bangs was above her eyebrow, big piercing black eyes was looking at them or more likely at Lambo.

The women black lips smile at them while her tears begin to fall she walk slowly toward them. "I finally find you my love."

Her ghostly voice send chill up there spine it thankfully help Lambo to snap out of his daze state like some cold bucket of water being pour at him. Lambo instantly grab Ipin arm and make a run for it as fast as he could while dragging his best friend not even looking back at the house.

Inside the Haunted house

The women watch the two retracting back at the second floor window the smile on her face is still intact she places her hand on the glass window.

"I finally found you my Love. You can run as long as you want but you cannot denied that our soul was already connected and am not going to let someone interfere between our love once was enough." The women slowly melt into darkness the wind picking her last word. "I promise that."

At the front of the door of Vongola Headquarter

Lambo and Ipin heavily plop down on the ground there legs can't hold there body anymore it felt like jelly, panting and grasping for breath there body was cover in sweat even swallowing was difficult task to do.

Lambo glare at Ipin. "I…ah…t-told…ah…y-you…ah…s-so." He wheeze wincing everytime the cold wind enter his throat licking his dry lips he crawl toward the door then lean on it trying not to slide.

Ipin did the same in the other half of the door. "Oh…ah…s-shut…ah…u-up." She huff crossing her arms.

Silent transpire to the two friend trying to catch there breath before talking again.

Ipin was the first to recover she turn to Lambo with smirk on her face Lambo seeing this muttered angrily a low "What?"

"I told you there's such thing as ghost. You're just too stupid that don't believe me."

Lambo give her a look. "Ipin _we_ just saw an _evil_ ghost."

"So?"

"You. Are. Idiot."

"Hey don't be mean."

"Really standing there like an idiot." He raised his eyebrow.

"Don't act like innocent you also did the same."

"And how can you tell. You're all freeze up."

"Excuse me for your information I manage to point the women behind you."

"Ah Huh Right. If you said so." Lambo said off handedly.

Huffing in embarrassment she retorts her own remark. "Oh yah will am not the one that staggers backward when he saw the women."

Now blushing Lambo cross his arms looking away. "The women caught me of guard."

"Hmm I know the women caught you of guard _not_ because she _scared_ you. I understand don't worry about it." She nod sagely sarcastic was coloring her word.

Turning to look at her again he narrows his eyes. "Are you mocking me?"

"_Me_?" Pointing at herself to emphases. "Mocking _you_?" Now she point at him then shake her head. "Never." Before laughing at her own joke.

Rolling his eyes at his friend behavior. "Are you done yet?" Ipin hold up a finger while her other hand was clutching her side. When her laughing subsides she wipes the tears on her eyes sniffing a little.

"Now am done."

"Thank goodness."

"Now about the women that scar-"

"Caught me of guard."

"Caught you of guard." She said not missing a bit. "I remember in my daze state that she say something I only remember the word my Love." She looks at Lambo. "Did you catch her other sentence?"

"Hmm let see." Lambo look thoughtful trying to remember. "I think she said 'find you Love.'"

"'Find you my Love.'? I think there's something wrong in the sentence." Ipin thought again.

Lambo face light up snapping his finger when he remembers the exact statement. "'I finally find you my Love.' That's her exact speech."

Ipin stiff immediately paling again she look at him worriedly. "Lambo."

"Hmm" He peeks at her instantly catching her look. "What's the matter? Are you okay? We should be going inside you look pale." Lambo was about to stand but Ipin grab his arm.

"I'm okay. It's just." She pause biting her lips anxiously. "That women do you think you're the one she's talking about?"

"Will I don't know. Maybe. We never know." He grins at her. "Will what do you know even ghost can't resist my charm."

"Idiot it was serous what if that women follow us here."

"Relax and just forget about it don't think too much or else your head will explode."

Ipin chuckle at him then hit his arm lightly. "Idiot. Hey talking about love how's your love life any progress?"

Lambo's happy mood instantly vanish he pull his legs up placing his arms over it he sigh before answering. "I'm still in the process of erasing."

Ipin pat his back in comforting manner feeling ashamed in bringing the topic again about her best friend rejection. She know all along about Lambo's big crush on Reborn and she remain tight lips about it keeping her friend secret not helping but silently supporting him. Ever since the day they start schooling that is also the day they become best friend they start exchanging secret to one another. At first Lambo was afraid to tell her the person he like when there topic land on it she was devastated when he told her about his harboring feeling toward Reborn. Being his cool best friend she told him that it was ok as long as he loves him she will support him no matter what. When the topic of the wedding arises she saw the sadness flash in her friend face. While she was comforting him she cannot help but felt the feeling Lambo was having the sadness, betrayal, angry and most of all the feeling of the heart being broken into pieces especially when Reborn reject him and just leave Lambo behind on the rain. She almost storm and beat the living day light on Reborn and give him a piece of her mind but she control herself. Her first priority was to comfort her first so when Reborn was out of sight she emerge on her hiding place walking to her broken hearted friend then hug him as best as she can. That night Lambo was not the only one that cries she was alongside him they stay the entire night in the rain crying until there eyes become dry. That night was the beginning of there new journey it also create the bond they have become stronger not in the sense of being lover more like siblings. They can easily figure out the other feeling or way of thinking.

Ipin was interrupted in her musing when she felt the weight on her shoulder turning slightly to saw that it was only Lambo's whose fall asleep already not caring if he was sleeping outside. She was going to ask him about wanting to meet other people to a date it look like it has to wait till tomorrow. She shrug her other shoulder. 'Oh will.' Was her last thought before leaning her head on him feeling tired to wake him up to go to there respected room she close her eyes and instantly fall asleep. She didn't notice the two pair of eyes watching them.


End file.
